


Kiss it Better

by Blizzard_Fire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bridal carry is my biggest kink, Bruce Banner-centric, Domestic Avengers, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Protective Thor (Marvel), SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, Wingman Tony Stark, concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire
Summary: 'I like it when you carry me,' Bruce mumbled, staring down at his feet.There was a lengthy pause. Then Thor was lifting his head with a finger under his chin. His face was very close, so close it was a little hard to focus on him. Or maybe that was the concussion. 'When was the last time someone took care of you?' he murmured.Bruce scrapes his knee. Thor has the perfect cure.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 291





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted some achingly soft ThorBruce H/C that's it that's the fic

Bruce turned the page of his book and paused to enjoy the warm breeze ruffling his hair.

It was a beautiful summer's day, and the six of them had taken to the grounds to enjoy the sunshine. Clint and Steve were playing an enthusiastic game of catch-but-from-increasingly-far-apart on the hardcourt area. Tony was casually reclining in a _levitating deck chair_ , watching the game through sunglasses whilst he sipped a margarita through a bendy straw. Natasha and Thor lay on a carpet of blankets, watching a movie on Natasha's Starkpad that looked disturbingly like _Twilight._

Bruce was sat on the grass, book in hand. A stack of research notes lay untouched beside him; it was too hot to work today. In just a few months, living at Stark Tower had come to feel strangely normal. Like he was part of a family who also happened to save the world from time to time.

He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the chirps of birds in nearby trees. Perhaps he'd sleep for a while. It had been so long since he'd felt this relaxed...

With a yawn, he closed his book and stowed his glasses in his breast pocket. Then he heard a faint rustle and sat up in alarm. 'Oh, shit.'

Half of his notes had blown away in the breeze and were now scattering themselves across the grounds. He snatched up the remainder of the pile, heart sinking. He'd been working on this project for months; to lose even a page was to lose weeks of work. 'Guys, I could use a hand!'

Natasha plucked one from the air. Another blew in Thor's face as he turned around.

Bruce hared across the grounds, gathering them up. Thankfully, most hadn't been carried too far. Even so, his heart was pounding as he snatched up what he hoped was the last one. Then he looked up to see one final page in the distance, already blown halfway across the grounds. If he didn't catch up it could be caught in a tree or swept into the street.

Bruce took off at full sprint, shortcutting across the hardcourt area. If he lost his only copy...

Clint shouted a warning just as something smacked him in the back of the head. He tripped on his own feet and crashed to the ground, skidding painfully on his front and landing in a winded heap.

Running footsteps. 'Bruce, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?' Steve.

'Someone get that page,' he gasped.

'I got it!' Tony leapt over his prone form and ran towards it with the speed of a human missile, margarita slopping out of his glass.

Steve quickly stepped on the papers that had spilled out of Bruce grasp and gathered them up. 'Is this all of them?'

'Fear not, we have the rest!' Thor called as he approached.

Bruce's face burned with embarrassment. Yes they'd all seen him post-Hulk naked, but he'd rather Thor hadn't just watched him eat asphalt. The thunder god had a particular effect on Bruce's heartrate that he was still trying to figure out. 'Was that a basketball?' He squinted through a film of tears as Clint picked the ball up off the ground. 'Why were you playing catch with a _basketball_?'

Steve sounded sheepish. 'We didn't have anything else.'

Hot pain prickled down his body as he pushed himself into a sitting position. His hands were scraped raw, the skin flaking off on his palms. 'That could have gone better,' he muttered.

'Jeez Steve, you could've killed the guy!' Clint held out a hand. 'C'mon, Doc.'

'No, stay back,' he warned. 'My blood's radioactive.' The knee of his right pant leg had torn open, and the flesh beneath was stinging and slimed with blood. He breathed deeply, teeth gritted. The other guy knew better than to come out for a scraped knee but he took a moment to reassure him anyway. _I'm fine I'm fine all safe oh fuck this hurts so much -_

'Alright, who tried to kill my science bro?' Tony demanded, bendy straw clenched between his teeth as he strode back, paper in one hand and empty glass in the other.

'It was an accident!' Steve protested as Clint pointed silently at him. 'I'm afraid our game of catch got a little heated.'

'M'fine.' He looked up at them all, feeling a little giddy. 'I need something to bind this with, unless you want me to bleed all over your lawn.' It was an effort to get the words out. Why did he feel so sleepy all of a sudden?

Thor left the group and returned with a beach towel from his and Natasha's pile. 'Will this do?' 

Bruce took it and tried to focus on tying it around his leg. It would stop the bleeding faster, and he could walk inside without contaminating the floor. He hissed through his teeth as the fabric grated on the wound.

'That looks pretty nasty, Doc,' Clint pointed out.

Bruce laughed. 'I've had worse. Really, I'm fine. The other guy's fine.'

Natasha shook her head. 'It's not him we're worried about, Bruce,' she said softly.

The ground _did_ seem to be spinning just a little. Bruce blinked a few times to clear it. His cheeks grew warm as everyone stood round him, watching with obvious concern. It was nice to have others looking out for him, even if it was unnecessary.

It was hard to tie a knot in the towel when his hands were hurting so much, but he managed it. 'Sorry Tony, the hardcourt will need decontaminating.' If even a drop of blood came into contact with someone, they risked serious gamma poisoning. 

Tony waved a hand dismissively. 'You know what else needs decontaminating? That leg. This area's had Barton's dirty hawk feet all over it.' He took Bruce's papers from Steve. 'I keep telling you to make backups of your handwritten stuff. No need to go green, we got every page.'

'Thanks.' Bruce felt he'd made enough of an ass of himself. With a shy smile, he stood up, wobbled - and fell again.

Tony spat his straw back into his glass and handed it to Steve. 'I'm taking Brucie to the lab.' He strode off, then almost as an afterthought called, 'Oh, nurse? Would you do the honours?'

Frowning, Bruce looked around to see who he was talking to - and suddenly Thor was crouching in front of him. 'No Thor, my blood - '

'Cannot harm me,' he said firmly. One arm curled around Bruce's shoulders in a half-embrace, and the other hooked under his knees. 'Fear not, I have you. Lead the way, Tony.'

The ground lurched away from him. Giddily, Bruce looped his arms around Thor's neck and clung to him tightly. 'I can walk, I'm fine,' he grumbled.

'Oh no, he's delirious. It's worse than I thought.' Tony waved at the others. 'No more catch whilst I'm gone.'

'I'm really sorry, Bruce!' Steve called after them.

Clint gasped. 'Oh my god Steve we need to play catch-the-frisbee, you'd probably _decapitate_ someone! Uh, metaphorically...'

Bruce rolled his eyes, but even that made him dizzy so he settled for closing them. The shade of indoors was cool and dark after the warm sunlight. 'I'm normally unconscious for this part,' he said wryly, resisting the urge to rest his head on Thor's shoulder. Everything about Thor was just so big and warm and comfortable. Even his hoodie was soft.

'You're usually wearing fewer clothes, too,' Thor pointed out.

Tony stepped into the elevator and shot them a questioning look.

Thor cleared his throat. 'This - erm, this is better. Obviously. Apart from the whole bleeding thing.'

The elevator seemed to take forever. Bruce continued to hold onto Thor, even though he didn't really need to. Thor smelled faintly of lemonade and mint ice cream, and his beard scratched Bruce's wrists as he glanced down at him, smiling.

Finally, they entered the lab. 'Alright, clear the decks!' Tony shouted to no one in particular. 'Injured genius coming through.'

 _'Consider the decks cleared, sir.'_ JARVIS had no face, yet Bruce thought he heard a smile in the AI's voice.

'It's really not a big deal,' he muttered, arms still wrapped around Thor's neck.

Tony was too busy making ambulance noises. 'Code red, we have a grade one boo-boo. Not a drill, I repeat not a drill.'

Bruce broke into a reluctant grin as Thor carefully sat him down on the edge of a lab table. 'It's at least a grade two. My particular boo-boos tend to come with an earthquake warning.' Trust Thor to put him on the taller table. His feet dangled high off the floor.

'Alright, let's see what we're working with,' said Tony.

Bruce grimaced as he untied the beach towel and the damp fabric pulled away from the wound. He'd scraped it up pretty badly: the skin on his knee was red and ragged, and blood trickled down his shin. 'It'll heal in a couple of hours,' he assured them. 'Just get me a trash bag? We need to destroy any traces of blood.'

Tony and Thor went off to search the lab. Bruce wanted a clearer look at his injuries, so he reached into his breast pocket... and pulled out a very squashed and cracked pair of glasses. His heart sank as he remembered the _crunch_ when he'd landed.

'A shame, they suited you,' said Thor. He hadn't found a trash bag, but he held a damp cloth. Bruce reached out a hand to take it from him, but Thor merely took hold of his wrist and dabbed at the scrape on his palm. 'Perhaps next time you should not pick a fight with the ground.'

'Oh the ground was fine, it's the wind I had a problem with.' Bruce found he couldn't look away from Thor's careful ministrations. His hands were large but his movements were delicate, and he was quick and efficient as he wiped away the blood and dirt. Bruce wasn't much of a tactile person these days. Mainly because most of the people who tried to touch him also wanted to kill him. But this... this was nice. Despite the odd twinge, it was soothing. He found his eyes slipping closed as contentment washed over him. 'How did you know my blood wasn't harmful to you?'

Thor finished cleaning his right hand and moved on to his left. 'Tony and I tested it on some skin samples. I assure you we were careful.'

Bruce opened his eyes. 'Did you test everyone?'

'Yes. Only Steve and I were immune.' He shrugged his broad shoulders, not meeting his eyes. 'I wanted to be sure I could carry you home after a battle.'

Bruce blushed.

Tony finally returned with a large black bag. 'Alright, toss it all in here. If it's bloody, it goes in. Hope you weren't too attached to those pants.'

Bruce blinked back at him. 'Huh?'

'Oh, you're definitely concussed. They're covered in blood, Bruce.' Tony winked and shook the bag. 'Drop your pants.'

Crap. He was right, of course, but Bruce hadn't planned for Thor to be here during this part. He pushed off from the table, clumsily landing on his feet. Even that small motion set his knee throbbing. He fumbled with his belt. 'I did like these pants,' he said sadly, unbuckling and letting them fall to his ankles. He hopped back up on the table in his boxers. Thor plucked them off the floor and tossed them in, along with the stained beach towel and the broken glasses for good measure.

'Throw that cloth in when you're done.' Tony set the bag down. 'Alright, you two have fun. I'm going to find the big guy some pants. I'll leave the papers in your room.' And with a pointed wink at Bruce, he left the lab.

Because damn it, Tony was smart. And he'd seen the way Bruce looked at Thor when he thought no one was watching.

Thor finished cleaning his hands, threw the cloth away and fetched another. 'Those papers must have been important,' he mused, rinsing it under the tap.

'I'm working on a way to genetically engineer crops to grow faster. Really close to a breakthrough-' He cringed as the cold cloth was pressed against his knee. 'Thor, I can do that. You really don't need to.'

Thor looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. 'And what if I want to? Besides, you may have accelerated healing but there is nothing to stop this wound sealing up with dirt still inside it. You had quite the fall, Bruce.'

As Thor worked, a comfortable silence descended over the lab. Bruce gently swung his other leg, feeling like a kid at the nurse's office. He let his eyes droop closed, sighing when Thor curled a hand around the back of his knee to steady him as he worked. The pain grounded him when his thoughts kept floating away.

Thor eventually seemed satisfied, and finished off by wiping the blood that had trickled down his shin. 'It is remarkable,' he said fondly. 'How can one so small have so much blood?'

'You're calling _me_ small? Really?' Bruce raised his head, mock-offended. 'I can be bigger if you'd prefer?' Too late, he realised the suggestive undertone to those words, but Thor merely laughed.

'No no, I think I prefer you this size,' he said hastily, folding up the damp cloth. 'Easier to hold - er, carry. Easier to carry.'

Something warm sparked in Bruce's chest. 'I like it when you, um.' Maybe he shouldn't say it. But now Thor was stepping up close to him, his hip pressing against Bruce's bare, uninjured leg. 'I like it when you carry me,' he mumbled, staring down at his feet.

There was a lengthy pause. Then Thor was lifting his head with a finger under his chin. His face was very close, so close it was a little hard to focus on him. Or maybe that was the concussion. 'Stay still,' he said softly.

When he gently cupped Bruce's face in one hand, Bruce's lips parted of their own volition and his eyes fluttered closed. Thor was so close he could smell his floral shampoo... then a damp cloth was stroking his cheek. He deflated a little in disappointment.

'I missed a spot,' Thor said apologetically. Indeed, Bruce's cheek stung as he cleaned off the blood that had dried there. 'Oh dear...' The fingers resting on the back of his head found the painful lump where Steve had hit him. 'No wonder you were dizzy.'

Bruce found himself leaning into the touch. When Thor's fingers carded gently through his hair, he couldn't hold back a little moan of contentment. Oh god, he really was a little drunk.

When he reluctantly opened his eyes, Thor's eyes were sad. 'When was the last time someone took care of you?'

His sluggish brain struggled to think. Not since the other guy first showed up. For at least five years, he'd been alone. 'A while,' he said hoarsely.

When Thor finished and pulled away, he couldn't help but feel a pang of regret. People didn't touch him anymore. He hadn't realised how much he'd missed it.

Thor threw the wet cloth into the trash, but then he opened up the first aid kit and produced a tube of ointment. 'I don't want that wound to become infected.'

Bruce huffed. 'Thor, I don't need that. I can't even catch a cold anymore.'

As Thor wandered back over, his expression was serious but there was an amused glint in his eye. 'Surely it is better to be safe? That is what you always tell us.'

A large, warm hand rested just above his knee and Bruce's already-struggling brain shut down. 'Yeah,' he whispered, 'better safe than sorry - ow!' The scrape stung sharply as Thor drew his thumb over it, coating it in a layer of cold ointment. 'Actually, I take that back.'

Thor chuckled, his breath puffing over his skin as he leaned down. Bruce was suddenly very aware that he was wearing only a shirt and boxers. The whole thing was silly and unecessary - Hulk aside, he was a grown man for god's sake - but... it had been so long since he'd had something like this. He held in a wince as he received the same treatment to his hands and cheek. The cream must have had a numbing agent in it because the sting eased slightly.

A warm glow grew steadily inside him, fuelled by Thor's attentive care and their occasional shared glances. Words formed on Bruce's lips, brave and dangerous words that even he knew he couldn't say. Instead, he settled on a murmured, 'Thanks, Thor' as his friend turned away to wash his hands. He wished Tony would hurry up with the pants; his legs were getting a little cold. With a sigh, he prepared to step down from the table.

Then Thor turned back with a roll of bandages and a hopeful smile and Bruce just laughed. 'Sure, why not?'

'You jest, but I have seen many Asgardians wounded because they believed themselves invincible.' WIth deft hands, Thor wound the bandage around Bruce's knee. 'You are an Avenger now, we must look out for each other. How does that feel?'

Bruce flexed it experimentally. 'Good. Not too tight. Still sore, though.'

'Hmm, I suppose there is one more thing I could try.' And with a soft smile, Thor knelt down and brushed a feather-light kiss against Bruce's bandaged knee. 'It's a Midgardian custom, I believe? To kiss it better?'

Butterflies took flight in Bruce's stomach. 'Yeah, I've heard that one,' he stuttered.

Thor stood up, his blue eyes sparkling with affection. Taking Bruce's wrists, he pressed bristly kisses to his scraped palms, thumbs flicking lovingly over his knuckles. 'All better?' he asked, looking up at him.

Bruce smiled. 'I think you missed a spot.'

'How foolish of me.' Thor's hand curled around the back of Bruce's neck, thumb brushing the skin behind his ear. He brushed his lips across his cheek. Bruce sighed softly. Thor pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. Then another on his lips. And another. And another.

Finally, Bruce leaned forward and they kissed in earnest, slow and deep and gentle. When they eventually pulled back, Bruce's hands were around Thor's waist and Thor's hands were tangled in his hair. 'How about now?' Thor breathed.

Bruce chuckled. 'All better.'

Which of course was Tony's cue to return to the lab. 'All patched up?' he asked with a smirk, hefting the trash bag over his shoulder.

Thor straightened up. 'As good as new,' he said proudly.

Tony immediately noticed the bandage around Bruce's knee but didn't comment on it as he handed him the new pants. 'You know Steve feels so guilty you'll probably get free drinks for life now.'

'I wouldn't do that to a senior citizen.' Cautiously, Bruce got down from the table and was pleased to find that his knee hurt a little less. He pulled on the pants, grateful to have some modesty. 'I'm going to run out of these soon. Gonna order some more later. Otherwise no one's getting any work done around here.'

'God, you're adorable when you're drunk.' Tony jerked his head towards the door. 'You coming back outside?'

He shook his head, grimacing when the movement made him vaguely nauseous. 'Think I'm gonna lie down until this wears off.'

A warm arm curled around his shoulders. 'Are you able to walk?' Thor asked innocently.

Tony quirked an eyebrow.

Bruce swallowed. 'Uh, I'm fine,' he said reluctantly. 

Tony and Thor shared exasperated looks. 'For god's sake Point Break, go put your boyfriend to bed.'

Thor didn't need telling twice. He swept Bruce up into his arms, planting a tender kiss on his forehead before following Tony out of the room. Bruce knew he was blushing profusely but he clung on tightly, smiling as he hid his face in Thor's soft shoulder. He could really get used to this. A nap was starting to sound good, though.

He was already half-asleep by the time they reached the elevator, soothed by the gentle rocking of Thor's steps and his slow, deep breaths. In a few hours, there wouldn't be a single scratch on him. But Bruce felt that something else deep down had healed a little, too.

The elevator doors opened. 'You know what? I think I left something back at the lab.' Tony reached up to ruffle his hair. 'Sleep well, green bean.'

'Will do, boss,' he said with a sleepy thumbs-up. Then the doors slid closed and they were alone again.

He craned his neck to see Thor smiling down at him. Boyfriend. He could get used to that, too. 'What are you thinking?'

'M'thinking I should fall over more often,' Bruce admitted, planting a clumsy kiss on his chin.

Thor laughed. 'I'd rather you didn't. You are precious. Not just to me, but to all of us.' He spoke so sincerely that Bruce had to look away, his eyes growing warm.

The elevator stopped on the communal floor and Thor finally put him down so he could unlock the door. Already, walking hurt less, but he was still a little punch-drunk so Thor stayed close as he limped into the bedroom and collapsed gratefully into bed. Just a quick nap...

He hadn't realised he'd closed his eyes until he felt the blanket being pulled over him. 'Thanks,' he said softly.

The gentlest of kisses brushed against his temple. 'I will come and check on you in an hour,' Thor promised.

He smiled and burrowed happily under the covers. 'You'd better.'

Thor chuckled fondly. Bruce was asleep before he'd closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 30th AO3 fic! My first MCU fic was posted almost a year ago today (4th May) and I'm still just as much in love with this ship as I was then <3


End file.
